


Made of glass

by HaleyBuckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/pseuds/HaleyBuckley
Summary: Headcanon to 3x06, what if Eddie would have found Buck while he was trying to help the man in the windshield
Kudos: 82





	Made of glass

Eddie pushes the horn of his car for the second time now. Why does he always have to get stuck in traffic after his shift? It was dark already and Eddie had hoped, that he could avoid the evening traffic, but again he was stuck a couple of blocks away from his apartment. Annoyed he turns the radio on.

“... there’s gonna be a roadblock at the fifth avenue because of an accident. You gotta put ten more minutes to your way home, till the street is cleared.”

Eddie looks up and just now notices the blue and red lights driving towards the accident, but they have problems coming through the traffic.

Eddies firefighter mode switches on, and all the annoyance forgotten, he unbuckles his seat belt. He wants to take a look, and see if he maybe can help, till the first responders can make their way to the accident scene. On foot, he’s at the accident side faster than the ambulance.

Eddie walks with quick steps and then he can see the car, that blocks the road. Fortunately, it’s not crashed, it‘s just parked there in the middle of the road. The driver's door is wide open.

When he gets closer, he realizes, that he knows that car.

It’s Buck’s truck.

His steps get faster and he can feel his heartbeat against his ribcage in a bit of a panic. Buck was supposed to be home already. After they talked it out at the station, he sent Buck off to get home and get some rest. His car shouldn’t be parked in the middle of the street. Doors wide open.

His hands start to sweat and he’s running now.

What if he’s hurt, or he got carjacked.

Buck’s still on blood thinners.

“It’s gonna be alright sir, help is on the way.”

Eddie can hear Buck's voice and there’s a weight falling off his chest when he actually sees Buck leaning into another car. A woman is sitting next to it, with an obvious head injury. Eddie looks over to Buck again and suddenly notices the person lying on the hood, half of the man's body is embedded into the windshield of the car.

Eddie crouches down next to the woman.

“Ma’am, are you alright?”

She looks at him in confusion. Her eyes clearly showing that she’s got a nasty concussion, probably even more, by the size of the lump that‘s growing on her forehead.

“I just wanted to go home and this man – firefighter, who doesn’t even wear a uniform - thinks he can stop me. I just wanna - I just, what?

He gently brushes against her shoulder.

“Ma’am, it’s gonna be fine, sit tight. The ambulance is almost here.”

Eddie makes sure, that the woman sits secure against the car and makes his way around it. He carefully opens the front passenger's door.

The sight that appears in front of him, makes him swallow hard.

The man in the windshield is bleeding heavily. His breathing is almost non-existent and sounds wrong. Buck is holding onto the man, holding him up, so he can relieve the pressure of the windshield glass, stuck in the man's body.

“Buck?”

The other man startles and looks up. His face is sweaty and there’s blood on it. Also, his hands are covered in blood and it scares Eddie a bit.

Was he hurt too? What happened?

“Eddie? What - what are you doing here?”

The man in the windshield groans and Eddie reassuringly puts a hand on his arm.

“I was on my way home and heard the news about an accident. I was stuck in the traffic and saw that the ambulance couldn’t get through quick enough so I thought I could help. What are you doing? You’re supposed to be home?”

Buck looks at the hurt man again.

“I was getting fuel when I saw the woman with her car and him on the hood. First I thought it was a Halloween thing but then the man moved and I followed and stopped her.”

“Oh, that’s actually a thing? We heard it on the radio, on our shift right?”

Buck nods. Eddie notices the sweat on his face and how his breathing is a bit too fast. Must be the adrenalin rush he thinks. He worries anyway.

“You ok, Buck?”

Buck nods again.

“How long till the ambulance arrives?”

They both look outside the car and just then, they see the ambulance pull up. Two paramedics are jumping out of the car and rushing towards them. Eddie slowly shuffles backward to get out of the car, to let the medics do their work. Buck seems to struggle a bit to get out of the car.

One of the Paramedics claps on Buck's shoulder and thanks him for staying with the victim.

Eddie walks over to where Buck is leaning against his truck now. He looks tired and the man's blood on him makes him look pale.

“Man, it’s like I’m a magnet for disaster stuff, aren’t I?”

Eddie gently nudges his shoulder.

“Nah man, it’s just you’re always there to help, huh?”

Buck smiles at him and Eddies is happy that they sorted out their problems earlier. Buck was his best friend and he just wanted him to be alright.

“I’m done in, I really should -”

Buck sways slightly and has to grab the roof of the car to steady himself. Eddie grabs his other arm and holds him up.

“Buck, you ok?”

Buck blinks at him in confusion.

“Yeah, I - I don’t know.”

Eddie‘s still holding at his arm when Bucks knees suddenly give out and his eyes roll back into his head.

“Hey, Buck, what - Buck!”

Eddies taking the other man's full weight now and slowly moves him down to the floor. He shoves him over to the side, so Bucks back is resting against the car door. Buck's eyes are closed and he’s breathing hard.

Eddie taps him on the cheek and tries to rouse him, by rubbing his fist, against his chest. The other man moans and tries to open his eyes.

“Come on Buck, open your eyes. Are you hurt somewhere?”

Buck opens his eyes a bit, but it’s only in tiny slits. He looks deathly pale now and he’s shaking. He feels cold when Eddie taps his cheek again. How did his condition change so quickly with them not noticing?

“My ar - arm. Eddie? Where?”

Eddie lets his fingers run over Buck's shoulders, down his arm, that‘s when he sees the blood there.

He’s seen it before but thought it was the blood from the man in the windshield and not Bucks own blood.

Eddie carefully rolls the sleeves up and is shocked by what he finds. There are three big lacerations on his friend's arm, one is worryingly deep and the blood is still oozing out of it. His whole sleeve is colored in red.

“Damn, Buck, how did you not notice you’re hurt.”

Buck chuckles quietly but then closes his eyes.

“G - Glass.”

“Yeah, I think you must have cut yourself on the windshield. Oh, Buck.”

Buck's head rolls to the side and he doesn’t open his eyes again.

“No, no, hey, stay awake.”

Eddie looks around in panic. The ambulance is already gone but there’s still the firetruck of the 134 parking on the side of the road.

“Help, I need help here, please. Help!”

The Captain of the 134 hears him and rushes over to him and Buck.

“What happened? Aren’t you the guys that helped the man from the accident?”

Eddie struggles to keep Buck upright against the car. He‘s pressing down hard on the other man's wounds.

“Yes, and my friend got hurt on the windshield glass. He’s on blood thinners and he just passed out, you gotta help him, you gotta - ”

The Captain says something into his radio Eddie doesn’t understand, because his focus is all on Buck.

His friend's breathing is shallow now and he’s so pale. Eddie thinks he’s lost all the blood in his body. He knows this didn’t happen, not yet at least, but his medic mode is useless at the moment when he sees how sick his friend looks.

There’s a hand on his shoulder now.

“It’s ok son, we got you. What’s your name?”

Eddie doesn’t look away from Buck, not one second.

“I’m Eddie Diaz, I’m a firefighter with the 118 and this is Evan Buckley, also a firefighter from the 118.“

The Captain looks closer at Buck.

“Buckley, as in Buckley who was trapped under the ladder truck, Buckley?”

Eddie nods and moves his finger to Bucks pulse point on his neck. It’s pushing against his finger in a slow but steady rhythm. Buck needs help as soon as possible.

“Damn, the kid can’t catch a break, can he.”

Eddie chuckles and rubs his fingers along Buck's neck. No, the younger man never catches a break, that's just Bucks life.

“Alright, we gonna take you in the firetruck, since there’s no coming through for the ambulance.”

The captain calls his team over. One of them gently puts a pressure bandage on Buck's arm, which makes the younger man groan in pain.

“What - ouch.”

It’s a good sign that Buck still reacts to pain.

Someone taps on Eddie's shoulder again.

“You can let go, Eddie, we got him. You wanna ride in the truck with him?”

Eddie slowly lets go of Buck's shoulder and stands up. The other firefighters gently lift him up and carry him over to the firetruck.

Eddie jumps in and welcomes Buck on his lap, so he can lie down flat on his back. Everyone gets in the truck quickly and seconds later, they’re on the way to the hospital.

Buck is limp in his arms but his breathing is steady. Eddie watches his chest rise and fall. He doesn’t dare to look away, in case it might stop.

“It’s an honor to finally meet Buckley, we heard a lot about him. Tough as nails this one. It’s sad we meet under those circumstances, though.”

The firefighter smiles at Eddie.

“Hey, he’ll be fine Diaz, don’t worry.”

Eddie nods. He hopes so.

Bucks been fighting to come back to work so hard. He really hopes things are going to work out for him again.

Seeing Buck get hurt, is the worst thing ever and Eddie doesn’t want to see it happening anytime soon, again.

The ride to the hospital is quick. Eddie never lets go of his friend's hand. Together they get him out of the truck and on a gurney. The last thing he sees of him is when the nurses rush him through the emergency doors.

Tiredly he lets himself fall on one of the chairs in the waiting area. He needs to call Bobby and Maddie. Thankfully his son is staying with Carla tonight, so he doesn‘t have to worry about that.

He closes his eyes for a bit and presses his hands into his eyes hard, so he sees a white light.

Suddenly there’s movement next to him and he opens his eyes again.

“Kids gonna be alright. Don’t worry too much, Diaz.”

Eddies sighs.

“Yeah. It’s just he’s been through a lot the last months.”

The Captain nods.

“But he’s got a good team looking out for him, he’ll be fine. I radioed your Captain by the way. He’s on his way. Take care Diaz, and tell Buckley, you both are welcome to visit station 134 anytime if you want.”

They shake hands and Eddie watches the Captain of the 134 leave the hospital,

He rests his head against the wall and closes his eyes again. Damn, he was tired.

He must have dozed off, because, in the next moment when he opens his eyes, Bobby is sitting next to him.

“Bobby? What times is it?”

“A bit after midnight. They said we can see Buck in a bit when they‘ve settled him in a room.”

Eddie looks around in panic. How long did he sleep? Was Buck alright?

“Eddie, it's ok. Buck is ok. The blood loss wasn’t life-threatening, he was just a bit dehydrated, that‘s why he passed out. They gave him some blood and fluids and he’ll be fine. He’s fine.”

Eddie lets out a loud breath in relief.

A nurse is walking towards them now.

“Captain Nash, you’re free to see Mr. Buckley now, if you want. He’s asleep though and it’s important to let him rest.”

Bobby nods and mentions to Eddie to get up.

“Come on, let‘s see our Buckaroo.”

Eddie gets up quickly and follows Bobby to Buck's room.

He hates the smell of hospitals, the unnatural light, and colors. He’s been at hospitals way too often the last months.

The nurse quietly opens the door to Buck's room, so they can get in. The street lights floating into the room from the window and there‘s a small light behind his hospital bed.

Eddie and Bobby sit down on each side of the bed.

Buck‘s sleeping deeply and snoring softly. The blood is washed away, his hands are clean. There’s color on his cheeks and he’s got a soft smile on his face.

Eddie grins. So he’s on the good stuff, pain meds and all.

Buck looks so much better than a couple of hours before. Eddie will never get used to seeing Buck in the hospital.

He thinks back to the time, he first met Buck and how he thought what kind of dick he was and now he couldn't imagine his life without Bucks friendship. Without Buck being around in his and Christophers life.

He gently lays his hand over Bucks and strokes over his knuckles.

“He’s gonna give us tons more of grey hairs Eddie, huh. But we wouldn‘t want him any other way.”

Eddie grips at Buck's hand, holding it tight.

“No, we wouldn’t want him any other way. It’s our Buck.”


End file.
